


Sweat

by weakfrenchfry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut, kihyun and minhyuk are thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakfrenchfry/pseuds/weakfrenchfry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun and Minhyuk works as the front desk associates at the local neighbourhood gym. </p><p>Hyunwoo and Hoseok are regulars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is the first time I'm writing smut so it's probably horrible af
> 
> Unedited

  
Kihyun loves his job as the front desk associate at the neighbourhood gym. He has to sit at the counter and welcome all the guests coming to the gym to work out.

He gets moments of bliss whenever he makes accidental contact with some of the patrons when they pass him their gym card for him to check in.

He has a very good view from the front desk too. The treadmills are further in front and he has a perfect view of treadmill number 3, the slightly more advanced one for more serious people aka the muscled goodies. Right to side, he only needs to turn his chair a little, is his favourite section, the weights area. (He has a thing for arms.)

He has staff access to the locker room, sometimes when he's on locker duty and has to clear the non-members lockers, he's always in for a good show.

Sometimes when he's on equipment check, he gets to walk around the whole place and see everything, from push-ups, to sit ups to lifting.

(God bless those who work out shirtless.)

It's a very blissful job.

It's one of those empty hours where no one comes in and the gym is pretty empty. Kihyun's eyes cast over the empty treadmill number 3 and sighs. He looked at the weights area to find it kind of empty except for two men with huge bulging vein muscles. He looks away, heavy muscles aren't his type, those were too excessive for him. He likes those with minimal veins, visible muscles and just the right amount of meat. For once he had finishes his rounds and had nothing to do.  
He had used the computer to watch a drama but he got a scolding from the manager after that. He thinks maybe he should've been more careful and clear the history.

A chicken delivery guy appears at the door and Minhyuk springs to his feet and runs to collect his food.

"What the fuck Minhyuk, we work at a fitness centre, that kind of food shouldn't be here."

He says as Minhyuk plops in his seat bus him.

"Want one?" Minhyuk offers him a wing.

He gulps and gives in to temptation. He never says no to chicken.

Minhyuk suddenly squeals in his seat and points to the clock.

"It's 6.17!! Hyunwoo comes in at 6.30!!!"  
Kihyun gives him a weird look. Hyunwoo is this business man that comes to their gym three times a week, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 6.30 pm. He memorised the schedule, courtesy of Minhyuk.  
Hyunwoo is Minhyuk's favourite patron. The man uses treadmill number 3, frequents the shoulder press machines and the weights area. The male is tanned, has broad shoulders and back. (Minhyuk has a thing for shoulders. They bond over their attraction for nice arms.)

  
Hyunwoo does come in at 6.30 on the dot. Kihyun purposely excusing himself so that Minhyuk would get the chance to serve his beloved guest.  
Hyunwoo usually comes after he gets off from work, today he's in a white dress shirt that shows off his nice shoulders, tie loosely hanging and his jacket draped over his arms.

Hyunwoo casually hands his gym membership card to Minhyuk and Minhyuk slides to the scanner and keys in it to his computer. "Thank you for using Starship Fitness," Minhyuk smiles at him and gives him the card. Only Kihyun knows that Minhyuk sincerely means that thank you.

Hyunwoo gives a small nod in reply and takes off to the locker room.

Kihyun slides his chair over to Minhyuk's. He whips out the staff access card. "Would you like locker room duty?" He winks at him.

Minhyuk grabs the access card, not before blowing a kiss at Kihyun and heading off to the locker room.

And this is how deep their friendship is.

-

Minhyuk slides the access card at the door and makes his way in with a rag and trashcan.  
He unlocks a few un-used guest lockers and clears out the trash some of them leave behind.  
He pretend to be wiping a locker and turns his head towards Hyunwoo's locker. Number 167.  
He's just in time to see Hyunwoo unbutton his dress shirt and pull it off his body.

Minhyuk thinks he'd never wanted to be a shirt so much till now. He'd would've actually paid to see Hyunwoo do a strip show.

Hyunwoo turns towards his direction and he quickly goes back to cleaning the lockers.

He went on to the next one and turned back to look at him again. Only to find that he had changed out of his pants into his gym shorts. He was still shirtless tho, that's good.

Hyunwoo puts on a tight plain shirt and leaves the room, Minhyuk following right after he had actually did his job.

-

"Sweat trickled down the golden brown chocolate looking abs, he had lost the shirt after an hour of working out, it was too much of a hassle anyway, it gives a better view to his admirer,  
Drool pooled in his mouth, his eyes stare with intensity, a slight shade of pink tinted his cheeks. "

"Shut the fuck up!" Minhyuk shoots a pen at Kihyun. Kihyun cackles out distorted laughter.  
"If only you could recite like that in the poetry slam last month." Minhyuk glares at his friend.

"I can't do poetry! I may be a literature student but i suck at poetry okay." He replies but Minhyuk's attention is still on the tanned male on the bench press machine.

Kihyun sighs and stands up from his seat. "I'm going to get dinner for us, what do you want?"

"Him." Minhyuk replies, eyes fixated on the tanned male. Kihyun gives him a look of disgust. He slaps a tissue to his face, "You're drooling."

-

He returns twenty minutes later after coming from the Chinese place below the gym.  
He sees Minhyuk at the main desk actually doing some work instead of ogling at Hyunwoo.

He goes back to his seat beside Minhyuk. "Food!" Minhyum lets out a very high squeal when he sees the bag Kihyun brought up. Kihyun slaps his hand with a ruler and shoos him off. "Wash your hands first you twat!"

Minhyuk sticks his tongue out at him before retreating to the washrooms.

"Hey, I'd like to check out." Hyunwoo appears by the counter. Damn, bad timing, why isn't Minhyuk here.  
Kihyun takes his card with his employee smile and keys in.  
"Oh, Son Hyunwoo-ssi, your membership is due to expire next week, would you like to renew it?"

Hyunwoo looks distant, he didn't seem to have hear what Kihyun had said. He was staring into space and had a very tired expression on his face. "Sir?" Kihyun tried to get Hyunwoo's attention.

Hyunwoo quickly snaps out of his trance and looks back at Kihyun. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you would like to renew your membership, it's ending next week."

"Oh." Hyunwoo scratches his head, "I'll renew it when I come by next time."

Kihyun nods and hands back his card. Minhyuk comes back just as he left.

"Did he leave?" Minhyuk asks as he sits back at his place.  
Kihyun nods in reply, "He's been here longer than usual and he looked kinda dazed, do you think something happened?" Minhyuk asked worriedly.  
"Maybe he broke up with his girlfriend or something." Kihyun suggests.

"He has a girlfriend?" Minhyuk has a scandalised expression on his face

"I mean, look at him, would someone so hot ever be single?" Kihyun points out.

Minhyuk pouts. "I prefer to have the vision that he's single to mingle."

-

  
Hyunwoo comes back a week later. Minhyuk had lost it after not seeing his favourite customer after a week, he almost screamed when the tanned male had walked through the door.

Kihyun had missed the whole ordeal because he went to the washroom but when he returned all he heard was squeals coming from his co-worker.

"He's back!! He brought a friend too!!" Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun's shoulders and shook them vigorously.

His expression suddenly falls. "Wait, he never brings friends, don't tell me he got a hot boyfriend to work out together?" Minhyuk looks distressed and banged his head on the table repeatedly.

"Hi, excuse me?" Kihyun looks up from the counter to the source of the sound and he swears he almost falls out of his chair.  
"Hi, yes how may I help you." He managed to say out his lines and not stutter. The man standing before him was beautiful. Golden blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, pink peachy lips. The dress shirt he was wearing hugged him in all the right places. Damn look at those pecs.  
Kihyun never had a favourite customer like Minhyuk, but he think he just found his.

"I'm a friend of Hyunwoo's, he's a regular member here, he'd like to renew his membership and I wanna apply for one, is the pair deal still available?" Oh my that melodious voice.

"Y-yes, hold on."  
Kihyun took out the registration file from the drawer and handed over the membership brochure. "The pair deal is cheaper, theres a 30% off." He stands up from his seat to point at the brochure, he mentally gives himself a pat on the back for remaining professional.

"I'd like to get the pair deal." The blonde hands over his card to Kihyun and the tips of their fingers brushes. Kihyun can feel himself floating.

He quickly signs off a receipt and hands the male a registration form.  
He stared at the arms when he was filling up the form. He had folded his sleeve up to his elbow and his arm was all bare for him to admire. Even the way he held the pen had Kihyun swooning.

"Here." He hands over the form with a smile and Kihyun almost melts. Their fingers brushed against each other's and Kihyun almost squealed.

Apparently blondie's name is Shin Hoseok, as he had written in the form.  
"I'll pass you both the membership cards when you're checking out, thank you for joining Starship fitness."  
For once, they smile he gives is genuine and not his employee smile.

-

Hoseok apparently, has very nice abs, arms and pecs. Kihyun hasn't had a favourite a customer is all of his time working here but Hoseok had the most perfect body he had ever seen, a blessing was that he works out shirtless. He never knew he was into pale skin until today.

Right now Hyunwoo and Hoseok were in a bench pressing competition. He doesn't question their relationship, they look more like friends rather than lovers.

He sips his smoothie dazedly, eyes fixated on the pair.  
"Dude, you're drooling." Minhyuk pokes his cheek.

"Minhyuk have you seen that? It's art." He says out, his figure not budging.  
"Yes, Hyunwoo is art but would you stop staring already, you're worse than me." Minhyuk shakes his head disapprovingly.

Kihyun blindly aims his finger at Minhyuk's face, his finger pressing against what he thinks is his lips. "Shhh. Let me admire the art."  
He watches as the sweat on Hoseok's body drip down his perfectly formed abs. His arms and chest clenching as he lifted the barbell.

Hoseok seems to notice his gaze and look towards his direction, Kihyun flustered, quickly averted eyes and pretended he was doing work.

-

The both of them check out about an hour later. Kihyun hands over the membership cards and their hands brushed against each other's again, making Kihyun melt all over again.

Hoseok had smiled at him and gave him a small wave as they exited.

Kihyun feels his legs go weak.

-

Hoseok comes by whenever Hyunwoo does, although they work on different activities at times. Right now, Hoseok is at treadmill number 3 and Kihyun can't take his eyes off him. He bites his lip as Hoseok slows it down and walks briskly while taking off his sweat drenched shirt. (It was white, you could basically see everything already.)

Kihyun was staring too intensely at his arms that he failed to notice Hoseok getting off the treadmill and he turned around, locking eyes with Kihyun.  
You see, Kihyun isn't as experienced as Minhyuk on peeping on a specific customer.

He quickly looks away, cheeks red.

-

Kihyun was on stock check duty. He was walking around and checking on the equipment. The gym was fairly empty. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were here but Kihyun tells himself to remain professional and only stare when he had finished his work.

He was checking the dumbbells at the weights area. "Excuse me, Kihyun-ssi." He whips his head around at the voice and gulps when he noticed it was Hoseok.  
His heart started beating fast on how Hoseok would've known his name but then he realised he had a name tag.

He approached the male sitting by the benchpress. "Yes sir do you need anything?" He asked without making himself melt.  
"Yea, actually are you busy right now?"

He looks down to the half filled paper on the cupboard and shakes his head. "Not really, may I ask why?"

"Oh, I need you to do something for me," Hoseok lays down on the bench press cushion, legs towards the side of the barbell. "I want to do sit-ups, is it alright if you help me sit to keep my down?" Kihyun's eyes widen.

"Sit where?"  
Hoseok shifts a bit, his whole upper body was off the chair and only the part from his hip to his feet were on it. He gives Kihyun an innocent smile and pats his thighs.

Kihyun gulps before nodding hesitantly and awkwardly climbed onto his lap and was leaning against the barbell. He can totally feel his cheeks heating up. This wasn't on the job description.

Hoseok holds him by the waist and pushes him back till he's situated nicely on his thigh.

Kihyun was currently sitting on top of him, legs on either side of his body and he was about to explode. The close proximity was too much for him to handle.

Every time Hoseok goes up, their faces would be very close each other's. Kihyun is enjoying every moment but no, he can't show it.

He gets a literal front row seat of Hoseok's pecs. Did I save the world in my past life? He thinks.

Hoseok gradually slows down thirty minutes later and stops eventually. He lets out a series of pants, the close proximity making Kihyun even able to feel his breath.

"Thank you, for helping me out." Hoseok gives him a warm smile.  
Kihyun awkwardly climbs out of his lap. "No problem." The red in his cheeks evident.

"I would've asked Hyunwoo to do it for me but he would've crushed me." Hoseok laughs.

"I'll be going back to work now." He says awkwardly and makes his way back to the counter.

"What the hell was that? I can't believe my eyes." Minhyuk bombards him with questions when he arrived back. "Shh-" He shuts Minhyuk up before walking over to his seat. "I'm feeling a lot of things at the moment, please don't talk to me for ten seconds."

Kihyun hurriedly says and breathes deeply, sitting still and staring into nothing.

"Ten seconds is up, WHAT WAS THAT????" Minhyuk shakes his shoulders vigorously.

"That was beautiful." He says dazedly.

-

It was a Saturday evening. The gym would usually be packed at this timing. Hyunwoo and Hoseok don't usually come on weekends and they always came together but today, Hoseok strolls in alone three hours before closing time.

He's been lifting weights for the past hour and although it's a heavenly sight, Kihyun thinks something is different.  
He never comes during the weekends and without Hyunwoo too.

Theres only a few minutes left before closing and Hoseok is the only one left.

Kihyun brushes it off and goes off to the locker room for his locker room duty.  
He cleared about three guest lockers when he hears the door open and Hoseok strolls in. Kihyun tries not to look at the other male heading towards his locker.

He hears the sound of the locker opening, things shuffling and footsteps.

Then he hears the shower turn on and whistling.  
Unfortunately the showers can't be seen from where he is.

The water suddenly stops, and Hoseok calls him over.  
"Kihyun-ssi! I have a problem, do you mind helping me?"

Kihyun frowns at the question. He puts down the trashcan he's holding and heads towards the showers. Hoseok was standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and the water droplets dripping down his body.

Kihyun gulps and approaches him. "What's wrong?"  
Hoseok shrugs and points towards the shower knob.

Kihyun went ahead and pressed it, the water comimg out from the shower head and splashing onto him.  
He lets out a shriek and jumps back, landing against a hard chest.

He quickly moves away towards the war, he can't deny that felt nice but no that's not the way.  
"I'm sorry!"

Hoseok chuckles and does the opposite of what Kihyun thought he would do. He walks forward and corners Kihyun against the wall.  
"S.sir, what are you doing?" Kihyun stutters out, obviously flustered.  
Hoseok turns on the water and the water splashes onto both of them, Kihyun's clothes becoming wet and sticking onto his body.

"S.sir, what did you need help with.." He tries to say, he was too flustered and confused by the turn of events.

Hoseok smirks at him and pulls off his towel. Kihyun's eyes widened and he lets out a very loud gasp. Hoseok junior is huge.  
"I have a problem down there, it's because of you," he leans in towards Kihyun their face now only a mere centimetre away from each other. "Can you help me?"

He doesn't wait for Kihyun's response as he took Kihyun's lips into his own. Their tongues battling against each other.  
Kihyun takes the opportunity and slides his hand over Hoseok's solid hard chest. Man, how long have he wanted to do this. His hands slide past Hoseok's nipples and the buff man let out a gasp from the over sensitivity.  
His hands then went over Hoseok's abs and he can feel his pants getting tighter.

Hoseok pulls away first and leaned against Kihyun's forehead to catch his breathe, he then went down to Kihyun's neck and begins devouring.  
One of Kihyun's hand goes up to grip on Hoseok's locks and the other continues caressing his abs.

He lets out a sinful moan when Hoseok bites down on his neck, that's gonna leave a mark.  
He loses all sense of his sanity, he was too caught up in the heat of the moment. Hoseok's mouth felt too good against his skin.

"We should get rid of this." Hoseok pulls away for a second to rid of Kihyun's work shirt. Kihyun complies quickly pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere.

Their lips meet again in a hungry kiss and Hoseok's hands travel down Kihyun's body. His hands stop at the waistline of Kihyun's jeans and he proceeds to unbutton and unzip it. "Wait! Hoseok-ssi! Stop!"

Kihyun quickly pulled away, the last ounce of sense in him coming up. "We shouldn't do this, we're going way too fast- AHH." He tries to say but Hoseok had yanked down his pants and started pumping his member. Eliciting a wanton moan coming from him.

Hoseok continues pumping his length and turns Kihyun around. Kihyun feels a hand make its way to his ass and he lets out a gasp at Hoseok's touch.

"Do you want this?" Hoseok whispers at his ear and nibbles on the shell of his ear.

Kihyun nods vigorously, losing all sense of shame.

Hoseok takes a bottle from the soap holder and applies it to his fingers. "Wait, what are you using?" Kihyun asks, alarmed. "Calm down, it's lube."

"You came prepared huh." Kihyun hears a chuckle from behind him and then a finger penetrating him.

"FUCK!" Kihyun inhales sharply and almost screams when he feels the intrusion. The soreness seeping in.

"Are you okay?" Kihyun can hear worry in his voice. "Yea, hurry up."

Hoseok laughs at his shamelessness while slipping in and out of him. He inserted another finger soon after and Kihyun was a moaning mess. He was leaning back against Hoseok's chest while gripping the wall for support. Hoseok has his free hand wrapped around Kihyun's waist to support him. He added another finger and Kihyun scoots towards him to feel more pleasure, he can feel Hoseok's member brushing against his butt cheek and he shivers.

He lets out a moan thats sounds melodious to Hoseok when Hoseok found his spot. The pain slowly being replaced with utter pleasure.

Hoseok pulls out his fingers and Kihyun lets out a desperate whine at the sudden emptiness but he was too distracted to hear the sound of plastic opening behind him.

Without warning, he was suddenly penetrated by someone way bigger than Hoseok's three fingers. The moan he let out was so loud he was sure even Minhyuk could hear it from outside. Speaking of Minhyuk, I wonder how he's doing.

His train of thoughts gets disturbed when Hoseok pulled out entirely and entered again.  
Kihyun lets out a choked sob.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No it fucking feels like I'm sitting on a rainbow, yes u dumbfuck of course it hurts. Goddamit why are you so big."

Hoseok lets a laugh and turns Kihyun around so their facing each other. "You're the one thats tight."  
He carries Kihyun by the waist and he wraps his leg around Hoseok's torso.

Hoseok enters him again roughly and Kihyun lets out a moan but was cut off halfway when Hoseok pulls him into a deep kiss, sucking on his bottom lip.  
He thrusted into Kihyun repeatedly and vigorous pace, burying into him deeply before pulling out and pushing in again. His grip on Hoseok's shoulders tightening, he's pretty sure it would leave marks.

Kihyun lets out a gasp when Hoseok finds his spot and hits it repeatedly. Kihyun's head rolls back and hits the wall with a loud thud and he doesn't care about the pain, the pleasure was too overwhelming.  
Hoseok takes his chance and dips in to suck on Kihyun's neck. Going lower, he nibbles at Kihyun's collarbones making Kihyun feel all sorts of pleasure.

"I'm gonna-" Kihyun breathes out. Hoseok gets the hint and strokes Kihyun's abandoned member in pace with his thrusts.

Kihyun feels fire pooling low in his abdomen and lets out a scream and ejaculates over Hoseok's torso. Hoseok groans at the sight and feels himself come into the comdom like spring coiling tightly and then being released.

He pulls out of Kihyun and leans against him by the wall. There was silence in the room except for the water running and their panting.  
Hoseok still had an arm around Kihyun's waist and their foreheads were touching.

"Did you plan this? Why do you have lube and condoms prepared." Kihyun rasped out, voice too sore from the screaming.

Hoseok chuckles and Kihyun swears he's about to melt from the smile on his face. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me like that, I'm not as dense as Hyunwoo who couldn't notice your blonde friend who drools over him."

"I don't stare at you!" Kihyun splutters out, face reddening from embarrassment even though they just did that.  
"It's alright, I stare at you too, you're the cutest gym boy I've ever seen."

Kihyun slaps his chest teasingly and his eyes drift around the room. He quickly turns off the shower knob after noting both of them were clean. He looks towards his wet clothes abandoned by the floor. "My clothes are wet, what am I supposed to wear?" He glared at Hoseok who sheepishly laughs.

-

Minhyuk stands by the door, pointing him broom at it. He had heard screaming earlier and noted that Kihyun was inside. Kihyun had the staff card with him so he couldn't open the door.

The door opens and Minhyuk jumps, thrusting the broom against the person coming out.  
He hears a shriek and someone falling backwards.

"What the fuck Minhyuk?" Minhyuk sees that it's Kihyun and drops the broom, going over to hug him. "Oh my god! Are you okay? I heard screaming, wait why is your hair wet-" Minhyuk pulls back from his hug and looks at him weirdly. "These aren't your clothes either....You have that after sex glow."  
Hoseok suddenly appears by the door behind Kihyun and waves lightly at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk lets out an overdramatic gasp. Kihyun rolls his eyes and pushes past his friend to the counter. Hoseok follows him to the counter, leaving Minhyuk gaping behind him.

"Would you like to check out?"

Hoseok hands over his card and winks at him. "I would like to check you out."

Kihyun blushes to a deep shade of red, avoiding eyes of the attractive male before him.

"I'm serious, can I have your number? You already have my number that's not fair."

Kihyun frowns. "I don't have your number?"

"You could just check the records."

Kihyun rolls his eyes and face palms. "That's against our policy." He teases him a bit.

"I guess I'll just have to get your number then." Hoseok winks at Kihyun.

"How did this happen?"  
Kihyun forgets Minhyuk was here with them.  
Minhyuk approached Hoseok and stared at him intensely.

"I've been ogling at Hyunwoo for months already, how did you do it so fast?" He looks back at Kihyun, bewildered.

"I don't know.. It just.. happened."  
He and Hoseok share a knowing smile.

Kihyun thinks now he loves his job even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> do leave comments ples c:
> 
>  
> 
> Also that scene where Kihyun sits on Wonho's lap while he does situps is real, i think it was no.mercy episode 2


End file.
